A Flash of the Future
by skullster300
Summary: An anonymous friend is helping Artemis with a little "Headache," and Wally is being more abusive than usual, so when she's had the last straw, things go all wrong. WallyXArtemis, Wallart, Walart, ArtemisXWally
1. Chapter 1

"Hit me harder, Artemis. Put more muscle into it!" Black Canary said, holding a thick slab of rubber in front of her. Artemis began to sweat, clenching her fists tighter.

"I'm trying!" She growls. Suddenly, she stoped and bent over, grabbing her head. Her eyes were wide open in shock.

"Artemis! Are you alright?" Megan said, hovering over from where she had been watching.

"It's just a headache! I'm going to go now." She said, her back straitening. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Black Canary nodded to her.

"Aw, man! Why does blondie get to quit training? No fair!" Wally whinned.

"Go. All of you are dismissed. Artemis? Come see me." BC motioned for the archer to follow. When she passed Wally, he stuck his tounge out at her and grinned his goofiest one she had ever seen.

"Immature brat." She mummbled, just loud enough for him to hear. He rolled his eyes at her. When Artemis was in the small room, she closed the door. "Why are we back in the therapy room?" She hadn't found a suitable name for the room where the team had spent hours spilling their guts after the training incident, so she called it just that. The therapy room.

"Because it's the only room in the entire base without airvents, and I doubt you want our little birdie friend listening to this particular conversation."

"Touche. So what do you want to talk about? I'm tired and I have a headache." Artemis said, sitting down on one of the cuisioned green chairs. She rested her chin in her hands, setting them on the arm.

"I know." Artemis blinked.

"Know... What?" She asked her trainer innocently.

"Something is going on with you and you will tell me. Now." Artemis glared and shifted her feet uncomfertably.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Canary got up from her seat.

"Don't try to fool me, Artemis. The headaches, nightmares-"

"How did you know I was having nightmares?" She regreted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Black Canary changed her mood and smiled at her.

"It's okay. I was walking back after forgeting my gloves, and heard moaning and mumbling from the living room. I strolled in to see you laying on the couch, tossing and turning. I was about to wake you up when you stood and walked back to your room." She chuckled at the young girl's shocked expression. "Now will you talk to me about 'it'?" Artemis nodded.

"How do I start?"

"Well, when did the shocks begin to make themselves felt?"

"That's just it! I can't remember! Tommorow I probably won't even remember having this conversation! The past few days have been so blurry, I have to write stuff down on sticky notes all over my room just to remember what time school starts! And what I do remember isn't very helpful. I do know that when the visions started-"

"Wait, they're visions?"

"Yes, I thought you knew that! Anyways, when they started, it only was a flash and felt like a little pinch. Now, they feel like I'm being hit in the head with a cement block and it isn't a flash, it's like watching a clip! I don't get it! Why me? Why can't it just lleave me alone?" She was panting and had gone from shout to whisper. She pulled her knees to her chest. Her knuckles were white from gripping them. Black Canary walked over and put her hand on Artemis' shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"What are they visions of?" She looked away.

"I-I'm not sure." BC searched her eyes and looked at her expectantly. Sighing, Artemis continued. "They're glimpses of- well, I think they're of- of the future..." She looked away as the Canary's eyes widened.

"I'm talking to Batman about this immediatly-"

"But don't let anyone else know about it, please." Artemis grabbed the older heroine's wrist as she stood, causing to look back down at the worried girl's face.

"... Okay. But you'll have to tell the team sooner or later." BC took the term, "Anyone" as Robin, Megan, Connor, Aqualad, and Wally. She nodded. "Go get some sleep. And your dismissed from training tomorrow."

The door to the dark room opens slowly and silently. Two figures walk quietly towards the shadowy green chair to the right. Reaching behind it, one of the figures withdraws his hand to behold a small round chip. "You got it, Rob?" The smaller figure nods.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Wall-man?" The other person chuckles.

"Yep." And with that, the two leave the room. Unnoticed by either of them, a pair of eyes have been watching the whole time.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis had been sitting with her head between her hands and elbows on her knees at the edge of her bed for half an hour now. She still was stunned by her recent vision. Just then, a light knock sounded on her door. "Artemis?" Black Canary waited a few seconds before walkind right in. "I need to talk to you about- What?" She bent down on one knee and put her hands on either side of the archer's face. "What did you see, Artemis?" Dinah noticed the girl's stormy grey-blue eyes were distant, faraway even. She shook her. "Artemis!"

"W-what?" Her head shot up.

"What did you see?"

"..." Artemis was silent.

"This is very important. What did you see?"

"Antique shop... Medallion... Klarion!" She shivered. BC grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Hurry up, your coming with me!" They rushed out of the room and down the hall, right past Robin and Kid Flash.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Robin asked, watching Black Canary drag a mumbling and stubling Artemis down the halls.<p>

"I don't know, and I don't care. Come on, let's go listen to that recording!" Wally grabbed Robin's cape and tugged, causing him to trail behind. They walked into the den and grabbed Rob's Ipod, then sat on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this, KF? If Artemis finds out, she wont let us live."

"Aw, it'll be just fine. Quit worrying about it! If your so scared of her, don't listen to it with me!" Robin rolled his eyes and tossed the Ipod to Wally, standing up.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna die with you. It's track 00072634." He said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Mouthful... Nerd."

"I heard that!" Wally chuckled, pluging the earphones in and selecting the recording. After a few moments, he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to his friend.

"R-Rob? You've gotta listen to this..."

* * *

><p>"Batman wants to run a few tests on you... Come on, you'll be fine. Green Arrow will be there, too!"<p>

"Gee, I feel better already." Artemis replied sarcasticly to Canary.

"Hey, he's supposed to be your uncle. Your supposed to love him."

"Not when the team isn't around, I don't have to." They walked through a giant metal door leading into a brightly lit labratory.

"Hello, Artemis." Batman said, walking around from behind a giant machine. Beside him was Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter. Artemis froze.

"Who's the green guy and why is he here?" Black Canary looked apoligeticaly at Batman.

"She's been having trouble with her memory as well..." Batman narrowed his eyes.

"He is the uncle of your teamate, Miss Martian. Step over here, I'm going to take an X-ray of your brain. Here, change into this." He tossed her a wad of light blue cloth. After finding her way to and from the restroom, she layed down on the long bed and was pulled inside the machine.

"Acording to her records, no one in her family ever suffered mental illnesses or had any trouble with brain activity." Black Canary told the dark knight. He nodded.

"That might be just the problem." She glanced quizicaly at him. "No one has ever bothered to scan their family's brainwaves so no one has ever thought about the possibility that they could have superhuman abilities. None of her family who had it probably even knew. My guess is that the mental power has increased over the generations. But the question is, where did it start?" He was now looking at the screen of the machine.

"I asked Artemis when the visions happened most often, and she said that it was random, until she thought about it and said it happened most when she was deep in thought..." BC spoke. He nodded.

"Artemis, I need you to think for me. Focuss on one one thing in particular, and keep thinking about it. Hard." He knew she heard, because the screen began to change slightly. "Manhunter, I need you to get inside her mind and tell me whats going on." The martian man nodded and closed his eyes, lifting his hands to his temples. They waited for about twenty minutes, then Batman spoke again."Maybe she's just imag-" He was cut off as the machine began to hum and spark. They heard Artemis groan and beging to squirm in the straps holding her down. Martian Manhunter gasped and doubled over, as if in pain himself.

"Manhunter!" Canary ran over to the martian. "Are you alright?" He stood abruptly.

"This... Is impossible... That ability... Its not mental... Its..."

* * *

><p>"Team, report to the command bay. We have trouble."<p>

When the group of young heroes arrived, they found Batman and Canary waiting to debrief them. "We've figured out that Klarion is-"

"Wait, Klarion as in, Witch Boy Klarion?" Wally cut off Black Canary. She galred at him. "Erm- Sorry."

"Yes. Klarion is headed towards an antique shop, apparently searching for some sort of Medalion of Kaonu. Head on in after him and figure out why." The team headed towards the bioship. BC grabbed Artemis by the arm. "Not a chance. You're still weak from our test yesterday." She yanked her arm out of the heroine's grip.

"No. Just because I'm having visions doesn't mean you can keep me from my life." Sh ran to catch up with her teamates.

"That girl is something..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've done a little research, and according to most legends, the Medalion of Kaonu is said to have special absorbant powers, used to hold mystical energy and foccus it to the point where it can be controlled by the user." Robin told them, looking at his wrist. Artemis looked at him.<p>

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, pretty unbelievable. I thought the guy was smarter than to believe in stuff like that." Rob put his hand down and chuckled. That wasn't exactly what Artemis had meant, but turned back around, hunching over. Finally, they silently reached their destination. A dark street with small shops lined up close together. Spotting the tiny antique shop, they went into stealth mode and waited. And waited. And waited.

_'This is rediculus! We don't even know if he'll show tonight!'_

_'Shut up, KF! He could very well show up!'_ Robin thought.

_'Yeah, Baywatch. Wait.'_ Artemis was tired of the idiot.

_'Wait? We've _been _waiting! If I wait anymore, I'm gonna freaking-'_

_'He said shut up!'_

_'No, you shut up you blond little b-'_

_'Silence, both of you!' _Aqualad cut in. Just as he finished the thought, a red light shone through the windows of the teensy shop. _'Go!'_ The entire team busted in throught the door to see Klarion holding up a thin-chained neclace with a green stone on the end.

"Hey! I know you! You all were at the old man's tower!" He sneered in a bratty tone.

'Shut up, kid, and give us the necklace!" Artemis didn't like this brat. Not one bit.

"Heehee! You're funny! No. It's MINE!" He screamed, lashing out with clawed hands. He growled when nothing touched his hands, and foccused a ball of energy in them, throwing it towards the nearest person. Artemis. She didn't see it comming quick enough and was thrown against the wall. When she opened her eyes to groan, she saw everyone trying to close in on the pale boy, without success. After waitching for a few momments, shebegan to crawl under the cover of the old shelves. cricling around the room, she found a clear shot. Then she remembered the cat and how attached the boy was to it. She pulled out a specific arrow, and aimed for the creature around Witch Boy's shoulders. Firing, she hit it and ran over to the net that was now containing a writhing pile of fur. "NO! No, no, NO!" He tried to run over to it, but stopped when Artemis raised a blade to the edge of the net.

"Uh-uh-uh! Give us the trinket. Besides, green is _my_ color." The lord of chaos growled and was about to drop it when Artemis fell to her knees and screamed,clutching her head. Klarion's eyes widened, then ran over and grabbed his cat. He looked back at Artemis with realization in his eyes.

"Hm... See you around, blondie." He disapeared before even Kid Flash could reach him.

"Artemis! Are you alright?" She pushed Megan off of her shoulders.

"Fine."

"You let him escape! We had him and you let him escape! What the heck Artemis?" She shooked her head at Wally.

"No, I had him. You didn't have anything to do with that part. And I'm sorry, Wall-man, that I couldn't please your punk a-"

"Stop. Stop this right now. We need to get back to Mt. Justice and tell Batman." Aqualad said. The entire team folowed him to the bioship, heads hung. Well, all except Superboy. He stood staring at the spot Klarion had disapeared from.

_'Superboy?'_

_'Comming, Megan.' _He responded, and left towards the bioship.

* * *

><p>Artemis stormed into her room at her appartment, growling. How could she have been so stupid? Letting him have his familiar back! Wait, what? What the heck is a familiar? "Rob must've said something 'bout them when I wasn't paying much attention..." She said out loud. She was about to turn off her light, when she noticed a small black box on her pillow. Walking over, she sat on the bed and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a green oval stone being held by a silver ring and small grips. On top, close to the chain were two silver drops, facing out. Inbetween them was a small white diamond. (Link to pic in description fyi) She pulled it out and moved it in the moonlight, making it sparkle. She looked back at her pillow to find a letter that she was sure had not been there before. She read it's beautiful, curly writing.<p>

_Artemis,_

_I do believe this will help your little "Problem." We will meet again soon, my to-be ally._

_Yours Truly,_

_K & T_

_P.S. Green really is your color._

Who on earth were K and T? She looked back at the beautiful necklace, and slipped it around her neck, clipping it at the back. a shiver was sent through her as she turned off the light and climbed into bed. She slept peacefully, with no dreams to disrupt her slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"What was that, Rob?" Wally turned to his best friend.

"Last night, you were really hard on Artemis. It's not her fault they got away..." The bird looked up from the table he was sitting at to see KF glaring at him.

"So? It was too her fault they got away!"

"Wally-"

"Forget it, Rob. Aparrently you're on the witch's side." He stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Artemis? Are you alright in there?" Her mother called through the bathroom door.<p>

"Fine. Just a little sick." Her last vision had been so intense, she had vomited.

"... Maybe you should stay home from school today." Artemis perked up slightly at the suggestion.

"Alright."

"I'm going out to do some shopping and then to a doctor's appointment. I won't be home for a few hours, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Artemis waited until she heard the appartment door close before comming out of the restroom. Grabbing her jacket, she decided she needed some fresh air and headed towards the park.

* * *

><p>She was relieved to see it was empty except for a few retired folks. Walking through the trees, she found the closed off part of it and jumped over the fence. Following her usual path to reach it, she headed towards the cliff that countered Mt. Justice. She sat down at the top and grabbed a stick to draw in the dark soil patch she had kicked up once in a fit of rage. Squiggling in it she let her mind wander. "I wish I knew how to control this thing..." She mummbled, scratching it into the dirt. She looked out at Mt. Justice, tall and beautiful. Then back at her patch of dirt. When she did, she gasped. Scrawled in the same perfect swirls was,<p>

Why not try this form of meditation?

It's my favorite.

K & T

Huh. Well, it was worth a shot. Bellow the initials were a list of items and instructions. Copying them onto her phone, Artemis ran home.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that Artemis hasn't been here for like- three days?" The entire group looked at Wally. They had been sitting around the mountain doing nothing quietly when the speedster had spoken up.

"Yeah, but we haven't had a mission in a while, so she has no reason." Robin said, but he knew that while it shut him up now, he'd be dragging the boy wonder on some spying trip later.

* * *

><p>Artemis breathed in deeply, gladly taking in the strong scent of mint leaves burning. Two bowls were at her sides, both full of smoking mint. A third one was in her steady hands, warm and full of mint tea. There was alot of the stuff, but the fact that it was her favorite made up for that. She sat and sippend the soothing, bitter liquid. She was in no hurry, and planned on sleeping in the park. She had left a note for her mom saying she was at Mt. J.<p>

The grass was soft beneath her. She noticed it was getting dark and the mint had burned out. She shivered, but only slightly. When she looked back at her bowls, the mint had been replaced with glowing embers. It was only a short while before it became warm. Smiling, she leaned against the tree behind her and closed her eyes.

Wally had been sitting in the tree for so long, he couldn't feel his thighs anymore. "Rob, what time is it?" He asked his friend.

"Nine thirty. Why doesn't she go home? Does she plan on sl- Um, Wal-man? Did you see her change those mint leaves to coals?"

"What?" He looked back at the blond as she leaned back, absorbing the warmth from the glowing red bowls. Kid Flash froze, mouth hanging open. "Thats not... I mean, unless I fell asleep..." He shook his head. "I'm hungry. She's not going anywhere. Lets go get a bite to eat." Robin nodded and disapeared into the shadows. KF followed.

* * *

><p>Artemis woke up to see a beautiful sky full of twinkling stars. She looked down to see a slip of paper. It read "<em>You do know that your visions are magic, right?<em>" in curving script. She nodded. More words began to write themselves. "_And now that your sure of it, you can see things other mortals can't. Look up again._" Artemis looked up and gasped. Some of the stars were moving. A few of them floated down and began to dance around her. They were singing in the most lulling voices she had ever heard. Looking closer, she saw they were little fairies dancing on an invisible stage around her, trailing thin sparkling ribons behind them. Artemis giggled, a rare action, and held out a finger. One of the fairies steped onto it, twirled, and rejoined her sisters. After a while, they began to float back up and disapeared. She sighed.

"That was amazing. What else can I see?" Artemis spoke out. Looking back at the paper, she read. "_Dip your finger in this. Then just think of a color and wave it in the air._" She picked up the little vial that had apeared and stuck her finger in the glowing liquid. Lifting it up, colors trailed behind it, shining and wavering, then slowly fading. Artemis laughed out loud and kept it up until she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone!" Artemis strolled into the kitchen, a smile on her face. "Need help, Megan?"<p>

"Um, sure! You can make the omlets while I finnish the potatoes!" The martian smiled at Artemis' good mood. The blond began to crack eggs into the pan, when she froze. She sniffed.

"Needs garlic salt. And... Megan? Where are the spices?"

"Over there, in that cuboard." Megan gestured. She watched as the archer grabbed several containers and began to sprinkle them over the omlets. A little while later, they had five plates set with hashbrowns and omlets. "Come eat everybody!" Wally was the first to apear.

"Hey, beautiful. What did you make today?" He sat down as the green girl placed his plate before him. "Omlets. Sweet." He began to eat. Then, Robin walked in and sat beside KF. He didn't say anything, just ate his food obediantly. Superboy walked in and took a seat next to Miss Martian. Artemis stood behind the island and ate.

"Wow, these omlets are really good, Megan!" Robin said suddenly, perking up.

"These are even better than last time!" Wally said, winking. Megan blushed.

"Actually, it was-"

"Yeah, these are great Megs!" Artemis interrupted her. Megan looked quizicaly at her, but then composed herself.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

><p>"So what was Artemis doing? I saw her in here with you. Was she bothering-" Wally was cut off as the sound of shattered glass came from Artemis' direction. When everyone looked, she was bending down to pick up the broken cup from the floor and mop up the water it spilled. After the silent cleanup, she grabbed her plate.<p>

"We were talking about how we hate it when people talk about you like your not there when your standing in front of them. I'm going to eat in my room." And with that she left them, mouths open. When she was out of earshot, Megan spoke.

"Wally, Artemis was the one who made this..." He didn't hear her though, because he was already following Artemis.

"Artemis, wait!" Artemis hadn't gone to her room. She had thrown her plate out the nearest window and put on her civies. She was now in the alleyway in gotham city. For some reason, Kid Twerp had followed her.

"Leave me alone, Wally!" She broke into a run. Here, all the people kept him from using his powers, but when they reached the outskirts of town, she would be no match. Diving behind and dodging civilians, Artemis sprinted toward the park. When they reached it, crowds of kids were still keeping Wally from running full speed. The young archer leapt the small fence, knowing it was a bad idea and no one would be around to stop Wally from running, but she did anyways. It wasn't long before she reached the cliff and turned around. KF must have been falling behind, not being able to use his powers. All of a sudden, there was that unnatural gust of air and there he was.

"Artemis, I-"

"Save it, ginger. Why the heck did you follow me? And don't say your sorry, cause I don't bel-"

"But I AM sorry! Why can't you believe that?"

"Because Walace West is never sorry!" Wally froze. "He doesn't care what he says! He doesn't care how he makes people feel! All he cares about is science and girls! Thats the truth, isn't it?" Wally was silent. "Isn't it?" He shook his head, but she had turned away from him. "Well, I don't know why you suddenly felt like saying sorry, but you know what? I'M sorry. Sorry I didn't listen to you and leave the team. Sorry I mocked you. Sorry that even I know that the finger your pointing at me is true. Sorry I didn't realize sooner that you honestly don't want me around... Sorry that you had to deal with me..." Artemis fell back into the tree behind her, and places her head on her knees, pulling them to her.

"Artemis..." Wally was speechless.

"What? Did you remember another insult? Or are you going to talk about how beautiful Megan is?"

"No, I'm going to say... Your right." Artemis hissed. "I did say all those things. But did you ever think that I didn't mean them? That I was mad because my friend left the team and you came along?"

"I don't give a-"

"Let me finnish! That I actually was kind of jealouse of you? Maybe I wanted to know why you felt so alone." She shot him a puzzled glance. "Megan is worried about you! Shes always talking about-"

"So thats why you decided it was time to apologize? Because Megan wanted you to. Why am I not surprised? So you care because Megan wants you to." She got up.

"No, thats not why! I DO care, but because-"

"Whatever." She turned and began to walk away, but Wally caught her arm. "Let GO West!"

"No."

"NOW! Or I swear I will personally-" Her threat was cut off as he picked her up bridal style, and ran. "PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted, but was too scared to fight. He chuckled.

"Not until you forgive me!" She growled. This just made him laugh more.

"You're an idiot. Fine... I forgive you..." He stopped. They had ended up on top of Mt. Justice. "Now put me down." He let her fall to the ground with a thud. "Ow!"

* * *

><p>Artemis lay in her bed, thinking about what Wally had said. She was painting the air with colors again, and letters began to apear in her art.<p>

"_You don't believe him, do you?_"

"So what if I do?" She whispered.

"_Are you kidding yourself? Since when did that foolthink of anything besides the martian girl?_" Artemis frowned.

"So?"

"_Why else would he go find you? You heard him, Megan cares about you, not him. He was only there to make HER happy. He's just a crack in your sidewalk. When has he ever been nice to you? In Bialya? He didn't know who you were. It's like you said, all he cares about is science and girls! I should know, I can read his mind._" Artemis realized they were right, and she didn't like it. "_You're upset... Hey, would you like to meet me in person?_" The archer nodded slowly. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light. On her lap was a piece of paper. "_This is just a spell that wil take you to me. Read aloud these words, and then we can talk in person, okay?_" Her necklace began to glow as Artemis read out the words, not realizing that this spell would not only teleport her, but reveal her ancestry.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis awoke to a throbbing pain in her skull. "Geez... What a weird dream... To think it was even possible to dream Wally would apologize. to me." She got up and began to get dressed, when it caught her eye. Love and Hate. Her favorite book. The blond archer grabbed it after dressing and throwing her dirty plate in the sink. Hopefuly, she could spend a nice, quiet day in her room at Mt. Justice. Sadly, things never went the way she hoped, did they?

"Whacha reading?" Artemis jumped, then groaned.

"Beat it, Baywatch. It's a book."

"Care to be more specific, Arty?" She looked up from the pages on her pillow to see the ginger standing by her bed.

"How'd you get in here?" He smirked.

"Ran up the wall." Artemis looked over to the balcony. Her black curtains were waving softly in the breeze comming through the open glass door.

"Whatever. The book is called Love and Hate." Wally sat down in the chair to her green desk. "It's about a woman named Love who- well, loves a man named Hate. Hate despises her and abuses her, but she still loves him..." Artemis' face turned slightly pink and her eyes widened. Suddenly, making Wally jump, she slammed the book shut and got up.

"So, you've read it before?"

"... Yes."

"Then how does it end?" Artemis shook her head.

"I don't know. I always get too sad to finnish it." And with that, she went and stood out on the balcony. The ginger looked down at the black book, curiouse.

"May I?" He asked. She nodded, still not turning around. He stood, grabbed the book and was off down the side of the mountain. Artemis just starred, her eyes following the stuck-up speedster.

* * *

><p>Wally sat down on the couch and began to read from where Artemis had bookmarked.<p>

_Hate grabbed the nearest vase of flowers and threw it against the wall. Love just stood there. "You stupid example of an idiot!" The beautiful woman with waist-length warm, brown hair bent down and began to pick up the pieces of shattered pink glass. "Why would you put such stupid, hideous flowers all over my house?" He slapped her and grabbed another vase._

_"I thought you would like them." Love said. She bent down again, and gasped as he stepped on her hand._

_"LIKE them? You stupid, idiodic, God forsaken-" His last words were drowned out by the next vase crashing to the floor. Love stood, clutching all the shards in her flawless arms. "Why are you such an IDIOT? Huh? You and all these stupid ideas! You're just a replacement of my real wife!"_

_"But- She's de-" Hate screamed in frustration. "Okay, I'll fix things." Hate glarred with anger as the smiling, green-eyed woman began to hum and pick up the rest of the glass and orange daisies. She danced in and out of the room. Hate growled._

_"Stupid wench! STOP SINGING!"_

_"Oh, do you not like that song, my love? Shall I sing another?" Hate screamed again and stomped outside, slamming the door behind him. Love was puzzled. She could understand about the flowers. Some people dislike the plants, but singing? Who doesn't like singing? Her hand was still throbbing from when Hate had stripped over it. Love needed a vacation. Maybe Hate wanted to be alone. She picked up the phone book and dialed up the airport. "How much for a two-way trip to Panama?"_

_Hate opened the door to his home angrily. "Love!" He called. "Dang it, Love! Where the heck are you?" Hate stomped around the house until he reached Love's room. There was a note on the door._

_Hate,_

_I thought you could use some_

_alone time, so I decided to go_

_on a vacation. Sorry I didn't get_

_to say goodbye, but the_

_cheapest flight was leaving in three_

_hours. I love you!_

_Love_

_Hate had been sitting on his sofa staring at the television, thinking about what he would do to Love when she got home. All of a sudden, he stood up and grabbed the keys. He was headed to the bar. The entire time, he ignored the ringing of his phone._

_Two weeks later, he got a letter in the mail. Great, first the phone calls, now this._

_Hate,_

_I miss you soooooo much! I can't wait to see you!_

_Vacation's almost over. The weather was nice_

_and the ocean was great. It was so beautiful! I'll_

_be home soon, but wont get in until late. Hope I_

_get to see you! Miss you lots!_

_Yours Trully,_

_Love_

_Hate threw it away and wrote back,_

_Haven't missed you one bit._

_Stay as long as you like. Didn't_

_even notice you were gone._

_Hate_

_Hate grabbed his wallet and went out to drink some more. Yelled at the bartender. Got into a fight. Broke the law. Went home and passed out. Woke up the next morning tho the ringing of his cellphone. "What?"_

_"How have you been, my love?"_

_"Why did you call me?"_

_"I wanted to hear your sweet voice. It's been so long! I miss you!"_

_"Dang it! Can't you see that you're not wanted? It's only been two weeks! I don't CARE how much you freaking missed me! I hate you, you stupid, ignorant thing!"_

_"Love you, too." Hate growled angrily and slammed his phone shut. Later that night, he went to the highway and tossed his phone into the road. Hate stayed until there was nothing left but shards of metal. The same night, Love packed her bags and hopped on a plane._

_Once again, Hate was out at the bar, drinking away his money. Bottle after bottle he knocked down the strongest stuff you can find. At three A.M, he arrived home lucky to be alive. He swerved into the drive way, denting the mailbox. Hate opened the door to see Love still waiting patiently for him to arrive home. She smiled at her true love. "Welcome home, my-_

Wally quickly closed the book, dropping it to his lap. 'Wow, no wonder Arty could never finnish.' He thought. 'I'll be lucky if I even get to sleep tonight!'

* * *

><p>"Here's your book." Artemis was still standing on the balcony. She didn't move.<p>

"How far did you get?"

"Same page as you." She chuckled.

"So what did you think?"

"Worst thing I've ever read."

"Me, too. At first. After a while, I read it again, and again, and again." She turned around and walked to her bed. She sat on it and looked pitifully at her book.

"Why do you think she does it?" Artemis knew what Wally was talking about.

"Love is an idiot. She knows he hates her, but doesn't care. She loves Hate and doesn't even know why. Even after all the horrible things he calls her. She doesn't show it, but its probably hurting her inside. It's so stupid!" Artemis suddenly yelled. Wally jumped, then shrugged.

"I don't think thats the case. Maybe Love cares so much for Hate, she doesn't know or mind if he despises her. And maybe, deep down, Hate cares for her, too." The blonde girl's eyes widened, but then she snapped at Wally.

"Hey! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" She hopped up. "Out. NOW." The arrogant speedster laughed and jogged out of her room, but not before placing a little surprise in it for her. He was safely in the living room when the small boom could be heard. "WALLY!"

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Hey! so for those of you who didn't get it, she had actually made dinner for the team, but Wally hadn't followed her to apologize... Sorry if that was confusing! :(**


	5. Chapter 5

What was going on? Why was there water on her face? Why did she remain in her room, with someone banging on her door? Why didn't she answer it? Why COULDN'T she answer it? Oh, that's right. Because of him. He had done it again, but over the limit. He had ridiculed her for the last time. Yes. The last. Last time she would hear his annoying voice. Last time she would see his stupid freckles and dumb red hair. Oh, who was she kidding? She was in love with someone who hated her, and it had taken her this long to figure it out. She was like Love, and needed a vacation. But she wouldn't be so stupid as to return to the abuse. No, she would stay gone, whether they wanted her to or not.

* * *

><p>Artemis' hair had been turning brown, and started to curl slightly. She had pulled it up in a loose ponytail while she packed her bags. She had a one-way plane ticket to Austin, Texas. An old friend lived there right now, and he had agreed to help her. She knew she could trust him not to spill because- well, let's just say he wasn't on the best terms with the police. Artemis had't told anyone about her decision except Miss M, who was to tell the team and everyone else the day after she left. She had been extra careful to keep the league from figuring out, because they wouldn't let her go when she might have a vision. When she was ready to go, she double checked her plane ticket, and ordered a taxi.<p>

"So, you runnin' away?" Artemis looked up from her lap to meet the kind eyes of the taxi driver. he was young, only a few years older than herself. She shook her head.

"No, to run away, you need something to run away _from_..." She looked out the window.

"Are you sure? I mean- you have to have somebody back there missin' you." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's just why I left. No one would even notice I was gone." The two were silent until they reached the airport. When Artemis got out and tried to hand the boy his money, he pushed it back to her.

"Nah, you just make it to wherever you're headed alright, okay?" She nodded. Just when she turned away, he asked her, "So what set you off?" Artemis smiled lightly.

"I'm in love with someone who hates me, and I still can't convince myself that it's true." And with that, she walked away from the boy who she just spilled her greatest secret to.

* * *

><p>Wally was tired. He had spent most of the other night banging on Arty's door, trying to apologize. He was sitting in the den of Mt. Justice when Robin walked in.<p>

"Try to apologize?" He nodded. "She answer?" He shook his head no. Rob sighed. "You two lovebirds are insane."

"I don't love her."

"But she loves you." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Are you for real? Have you heard the things she calls me?" He spoke in defense.

"Wow, and have you heard some of the things you say to _her_?_ 'It was your fault! Why are you even here? You're just a replacement, Blondie!'_" Robin crossed his arms at the speachless Wallace West.

"Shut up, Rob."

'Can everyone assemble in the kitchen, please?' Megan's telepathy reached the two boys.

'Sure thing, beautiful.' Robin glared at him.

"See? How do you think that just made Artemis feel?" Wally rolled his eyes again.

"Do I look like I care?"

When the entire team- minus Artemis- was assembled, Megan spoke. "Guys, I-"

"Hey, Where's Arty?"

"I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p>"Artemis!"<p>

"Cameron!" Artemis rushed up and hugged her old friend, Cameron Mahkent.

"I haven't seen you since that time we got arrested together!" Artemis laughed, unable to help herself.

"You really know how to make a reunion complete. I haven't laughed in forever!" The boy in front of her grinned.

"So I'm still the only guy who can make you laugh?" She chuckled and pressed herself closer to her best friened.

"I've missed you so much, Cam." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"What? Why?" Robin asked. Megan shook her head.<p>

"She didn't tell me, but I kind of figured..." She let her voice drop as everyone starred at Wally.

"Well, it was about time! Seriously, how could it take her this long to realize we-"

"NO! No, you, Wally! Not us! We loved Artemis like family! It's your fault she's gone! She told me she's never comming back, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! You're so ignorant, you couldn't see how much you were hurting the girl who was in love with you!" Megan covered her mouth, tears streaming down her stunned face. "I- I'm-" She flew out of the room, followed closely by SB. Robin glared at Wally, shook his head ashamed, and left.

"What? What did I do?" Wally shouted.

"You just caused one of your own team members to leave, never to come back." Wally faced Aqualad. "She loved you, and after going back to Atlantis, I know how she feels more than I wish I do. She is in so much pain because of you, she left her family and friends just to get away." And the speedster's last teamember exited the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Artemis, tell me what's wrong. You haven't spoken much." Artemis looked up to meet Cameron's eyes.<p>

"Dang it, Cam. You can read me too well..." He grinned slightly.

"That happens when we've spent most of the traumatizing parts of our lives together." She sighed.

"I don't know. I just keep wondering if I did the right thing, leaving my team like that..." Artemis looked away.

"Spill."

When Artemis finished her story, they had arrived home from their restaraunt and were sitting at Cam's table with glass bottles of cream soda, their favorite.

"So, you left your whole life behind, because some guy was a jerk to you?"

"Yeah, except I think I love him..." Cameron's eyes widened at this and he laughed. "What?"

"Sorry, sorry! It's just- You keep reading that book of yours, huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because this sounds just like that story. He 'hates' the one who 'loves' him." He added airquotes, just to get on her nerves. "And he's a danged fool, too." Artemis was stunned, and happy. Cameron was smiling at her.

"How many times already have I said, 'I've missed you' today?" He laughed.

"Enough, Artemis. Enough."

* * *

><p>"Stupid replacement. Stupid Robin. Stupid blonde. Stupid Martian. Stupid archer. Stupid superclone. Stupid Arty. Stupid Atlantian. Stupid ex-teamate." He went back and forth between Artemis and his friends while running. Why did the stupid blonde even have to enter his life? And why were his friends getting mad at him for what she started? Wally remembered the day they met. He wondered what would have happened if he had been nicer to her that mission. Maybe they would have been friends, even- No, he didn't care.<p>

Before he knew it, he had arrived on the outskirts of Gotham. It had begun to rain, so Wally took cover beneath a Weeping Willow tree. It wasn't much, but it was better. Rainwater mixed with his tears as he slumped to the ground. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He was talking about himself, now. Stupid Dr. Fate, making him so freaking confused! Spitfire- Ha! Whatever, Miss Martian liked him... Right? "It doesn't matter... Everyone is mad at me for making Artemis leave... Maybe they'll forgive me if I- No, she's gone into a great deal to make sure no one can follow her, probably... But I'm still gonna try! For Megan." He was back on his feet when he noticed he had been crying, and wiped his face. He was gone in a split second.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later...<strong>

Those two months Artemis had spent the days fooling around with Cameron. At night, she patrolled the city secretly, her only traces left behind were the arrows she tied to her enemy when she left them for the police. And strangly, she was happy. One morning, Artemis got up and decided on the day's activity right away.

"Let's go for a drive."

"Hm?" Cameron walked out of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"A drive. No where in particular, just a drive. All day. I'll pay for gas, too." Cam smiled.

"A wise man can never say no to free gas." Artemis laughed.

So they drove. they drove all over the whole day, and only stopped once to watch the sunset. It was orange and the sun was huge. Artemis and Cameron sat on the hood of his blue convertable.

"You know," She said, leaning in to him. "I think I'm falling in love with you all over again..." Her face tilted up to his.

"Me, too." Their lips met softly, and only for a second. But Cameron knew that was how Artemis liked everything. Simple. She smiled. No, she was never going to go back to the wretched place called Gotham.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: For all you (special) people who don't know, Cameron Mahkent is Icicle Jr... and thanks for viewing! Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis jolted up from her bed on the couch. Her nightmare wasn't just a nightmare, it was a vision. The only reason she could tell was because of the searing pain coursing through her head. She must have been shouting, because Cameron was sitting beside her, a concerned look on his face.

"Is that the vision thing you were talking about?" She nodded. "You okay? I tried to wake you up, but nothing happened except the fact I was tossed across the room after being shocked." He chuckled at her puzzled expression. "That's one heck of a superpower."

"It's not a superpower... I know it sounds crazy, but it's magic..." Cameron shrugged.

"Whatever you say. So what was the vision about?"

"Stuff. Do you have some paper and an envelope? Oh, and-"

"Stamps from all over the US? Yes." Artemis smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Team! Look!" Megan hovered into the livingroom where everyone but Wally had assembled. "Wait, where's Wally?" Robin shrugged.<p>

"Probably still in his room, trying to find Artemis for you. I'll get him."

"Wall-man? Megan wants us to come to the living room." Wally opened his door quickly and stepped out.

"What for?"

"She got a letter or something. Wow, you look terrible! How much sleep have you gotten?" The speedster's red hair was tossed all over his head, and his eyes were bloodshot. There were dark circles under his green eyes.

"About thirteen hours."

"Per..."

"Week." His voice was raspy from sleep deprivation. As they walked down the halls, robin started conversation.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Megan was upset, so I-"

"Are you sure you're doing this for Megan?" Wally looked up puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've never worked so hard in your life. Especialy for someone else! I've never seen you so messed up! Are you sure you don't miss Art-" Wally put his hand up.

"DON"T say her name. It's caused me enough trouble. And no, I don't miss that." He growled. Robin shrugged.

"Whatever you say." When they reached the den, they situated themselves onto the couch as Megan spoke excitedly.

"I found this in the mail! Look! It's from Artemis!" Nobody noticed when Wallace cringed at the name.

"What does it say?" Robin asked, curious.

Megan read aloud, "Don't take the mission..."

"And?"

"That's it! She didn't write anything else."

"Where's it from?" Wally asked. Megan shrugged.

"I don't know. It doesn't have a return address..." Just then, Batman's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Team, report to the command bay immediatly. We have a mission for you."

* * *

><p>Artemis was sweating, her now dark brown hair sticking to her face. The rest of her wavy hair was pulled back into a thick, loose ponytail. Sitting up, she lifted her head off the pillow. "Idiots..." She mumbled, her voice hoarse.<p>

"They didn't listen, huh?" Cameron walked in, carrying a cup of coffee. "Here." She nodded, taking the hot mug.

"Thanks."

"So why shouldn't they go on this mission?"

"Let's just say a ginger gets distracted, and ends up with more than a few broken bones." Artemis looked down. "You know, I have to-"

"Your bags are already packed and by the door." He smiled weakly. "I knew it wouldn't last..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closer.

"You know me too well, Cam. Thanks for everything." He clutched her tight. "I'm gonna miss you..." She whispered, letting go.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't we listen to Artemis?" Robin questioned, glancing at Kid Flash.<p>

"Because we can't exactly tell the rest of the team what we overheard in Arty and BC's conversation. So they have no reason to listen to her."

"Touche." They were sitting quietly, watching a bunch of thugs unload some crates.

"What's in these again?"

"Don't know. That's why we're here. I mean, if Sportsmaster wants it, it's gotta be big." Wally shook his head.

"This doesn't feel right."

"I know." After that, they grew silent. Soon though, the crew of thugs began conversing.

"So why are we doin' this, exactly?" One of them said.

"Dunno. But moneys' is money and that is what we gettin'" Another responded.

"So what? What happens if we get caught by the cops er somethin'? Or worse, the JLA?"

"Calm down! No body knows 'bout this. Boss promised us, 'member?"

"Well, guess your boss lied, pal." The crew turned around to see a young woman with dark brown hair in a ponytail let an arrow fly. Wally and Robin just sat on the roof, stunned. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with silver arrows entwining her limbs. On her back, two sheaths of black arrows were strapped tightly. In her hand was a silver bow.

"Who-who are you?" One of the workmen asked, starring at his now dead buddy.

"Shut up." She fired another arrow, but this time it trapped the man in a net on contact. Taking a handful of arrows, she shot the crates, causing them to explode.

"Hey!" Wally and Robin had jumped down, and were starring at the girl. "What are you doing?"

She looked at Robin, and glarred. "Get out of here, now! Trust me, you won't like the results if you stay." Aqualad jumped down from the beams above.

"Whether we stay or not is our decision. We have a mission and plan on completing it." The woman nodded and spoke.

"Very well. just stay back." She fired a net at an escaping worker. Just as she pulled her arm back for another, a thug came up and bashed her in the back of the head. She fell down, as the team of teens was abused. "You shouldn't have done that." She growled, standing back up. Turning quickly, she flung her leg around and kicked him. While he was stumbling back, her gloved fist landed in his gut. He coughed up blood, splattering her face with the warm, sticky liquid. She hissed and pushed him down. When she turned around, the rest of them were still in battle. Suddenly, she noticed one was missing. The redhead. He was by the back of the truck, in combat with another, super-large thug. "Watch out!" The boy's head whipped up, just as a giant mound of heavy crates fell, crushing him with a sickening crack.

* * *

><p>Wally opened his eyes, andlooked around. He was in the medical bay at Mt. Justice. robin was sitting beside him, asleep. "Hey, Rob." He whispered. Richard's head shot up.<p>

"Hm? Oh, hey Wall-man. How you feeling?"

"Fine. what happened?"

"Well, some guy pushed over that tower of boxes onto you. Turns out they were filled with a bunch of uniforms and weapons..."

"No, what happened after I was out? What happened to that weird chick?" Robin shrugged.

"Dunno. All she said was, 'Tried to warn you.' and was gone!"

"So what's my damage? And hey, how long have I been out?"

"Broke 17 bones, fractured 23. Not too bad since you heal fast, but you've been out cold for three and a half weeks..."

"Three and a half? Crap, what's my mom think?"

"She's been worried sick, but only stops by every once in a while because she knows how it annoys you when she fusses." Rob chuckled.

"So we have no idea who that chick was? Or why she helped us?"

"Nope. Go back to sleep, Wally."

* * *

><p>Artemis was outside the warehouse, shaking her head. So it had been for nothing, huh? She slumped down and began to twirl her figers in the air, making shimmery lines. A few little fairies floated down to play with her, making her smile. They danced on her palm, singing in tinkling voices. She swirled her firngers above them, watching the colors fall slowly down around them. After a while, they were startled by sirens and flew away. Artemis got up and stretched, then climbed up the wall of the building next door, and ran onto the roof. She was about to leap to the next one but paused to look up. She was starring at the stars, mesmerized, when an invisible force threw her to the ground. "Wha-" She groaned. Her head was throbbing. What was going on? A shadow appeared above her.<p>

"Hello, again." Around her neck, the beautiful green necklace began to glow violently.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Reviews are loved! And sorry, but this is sorta a songfiction... I AM SO SORRY! I needed inspiration...**

A blonde young woman smiles, snuggling in closer to the arms that hold her. They belong to a strong young man with hair the color of flames, and eyes brighter than the brightest green. He smiles down at her as they sit underneath the stars. Her long hair is pulled up into a ponytail and a few loose strands blow in the invisible wind. She stands up, suddenly in a strange green uniform with a mask, revealing only her stormy grey eyes and beneath her nose. He too, stands up, and is wearing a suit of red, orange and yellow. He picks her up and runs. He is so fast, the trees he passes bend and wave to the couple as they pass. Soon though, he stops and places the girl down. She turns around, and they just keep smiling. She stands on her tip-toes and softly presses her lips to his. When he pulles away, she is gone. Faded away, never to be seen. He calls her name, but no sound comes out. He keeps calling and calling, but to no avail. She is gone. The scene changes back to how it started, and keeps replaying. Over, and over, and over...

"Rise, Selena. It is time we payed some friends of mine a visit." Selena sat up, her once brown hair now black and wavy, and followed her master out of the room. She fiddled with the small green necklace as she went.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I'm all healed up, we don't have a lead on the weird girl who was helping us a while back, and I still have no idea where Artemis could be." Wally was sitting back in his Mt. Justice room, starring intently at his blank computer screen. "What next?"<p>

"Do you think we should tell the team about Artemis' ability?"

"What? Why?" Wally turned around to face Robin.

"Well, they should know, just in case another letter comes, right?" He was about to agree when a voice sounded through the door.

"Don't even think about it." It opened up to reveal Black Canary.

"What? Hey! What the heck are you doing here?"

"That's Artemis' secret. She'll tell when she's ready."

"She's not even around anymore!"

"Doesn't matter. I knew you two had recorded our conversation, and I trust you'll keep your mouths shut." Wally flinched at her tone, and nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>"Do you understand what you're supposed to do, Selena?" She nodded. "Why don't you speak?"<p>

_'What's the point when we can read minds, Klarion?'_ Klarion ignored this, and picked up his familiar. _'M-may I, Master?'_ The witch boy chuckled.

"Sure." Serena grinned and gingerly took the cat and began to stroke it. After a while, it started to pur and fell asleep right in her arms. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Megan, can you grab me a soda?" The team was sitting on the sofa, watching some movie Miss Martian had picked out. She had voluteered to get the popcorn, and Wally asked for some soda.<p>

"Sure thing, Wally."

"Team, another mission." They all looked up and groaned.

* * *

><p>"Klarion! We know you're in here!" Aqualad called out. They were all standing in the old antique shop they had last met the witch boy in. Silence.<p>

"Maybe Bats was wrong..." Kid Flash said, looking around. "Besides, this place gives me the creeps!" He shivered.

"I don't think so, KF. Batman is almost NEVER wrong..." Robin was fiddling with his wrist-watch-thingie.

"Oh, so you found me. Boo, hoo." A bratty voice sounded. The team turned to watch Klarion step out of the shadows, his pale skin seeming even paler against his dark hair. "Well, that could be because I sent out a strong singal for that one reason." He snickered.

_'No! It's a trap!'_ Megan thought nervously.

"Robin to Batman! Robin to Batman! It's a trap! Klarion meant for us to find him!"

_"Get out of there, NOW!" _Batman's voice crackled through the radio. Klarion was laughing his head off, shooting rays of magical energy at the teenagers, while they tried to dodge them.

"Where's the oversized rat, kid? Or did you leave it in the cage?" KF taunted. He was running back and forth, up the walls, all over. All of a sudden, he rushed up and punched the Lord of Chaos in the jaw. Falling back from the force, he groaned and sat up.

"Who, Teekl? Why, he's right here. Along with a new friend..." Behind him, a girl about their age hovered out into the light. Her long, wavy black hair reached down to the backs of her shins, and was constantly moving in some invisible breeze. Her pale skin was flawless, and she had long, black nails. Her eyes were black, as though there was no iris. She had full painted black lips, that expressed no emotion. She was wearing a long, flowing dress that barred her shoulders completely and drifted lazily like her hair. In her arms, she was softly stroking the cat as it purred appealingly. Kid Flash's jaw dropped. "Oh, Selena. Would you be a dear and help me?" The girl didn't speak, but gingerly put down the cat and flew over to the front of Klarion. Superboy jumped up, and was about to slam his fists into Selena, when she held up her hand. Tons of energy shot out from it, blasting Supey out of the building.

"Superboy!" Megan's strangled cry sounded. He landed with a thud outside, a few hundred feet away.

"You all are begining to get on my nerves." Klarion grumbled. He had stood up, and was now beside the young woman. While Selena was fending off attacks, no one noticed that Supey had woken up and was now back in the building. In fact, he was right behind the pair of magicians.

"And you on mine." Superboy growled, as he slammed his fist hard on to the top of Klarion's head. The boy crumpled to the ground and selena turned, horrified.

"Master!" Her voice sounded like a dainty wind chime, even when she was so distressed, and for some reason KF was so speculated by this, he didn't even notice that Robin had taken advantage of her distraction and punched her in the mouth. She gasped and fell over, her back to them. When her shoulders started to shake, everyone paused. Selena turned around, and to their horrified surprise, she was laughing. Blood running down her lip, she laughed hystericaly. Her fangs were protruding as her head fell back in laughter. despite how creepy it was, it was still pretty. When she faced them again, her eyes were no longer black, but ruby red and slightly glowing. A neclace found it's way out from under her collar, and was glowing as well as hovering.

"It's the medalion Klarion had gotten!" Megan shouted, as an unnatural wind began to pick up. Kid Flash rushed forward to grab it and was an inch away, but Selena raised her hand and raked her nails down the side of his face. KF gasped and fell back. Hand now by her side, the sorceress chanted a spell.

"Emoc, rebmuls." She whispered in her seducive voice. Her porceline face was the last thing he saw before becoming unconcious.

* * *

><p>It was dark. It was uncomfertable. There was a soothing coolness pressed to the side of his face, and his hair was gently being stroked. Wally was tired and cofused. He had been dreaming about Artemis, while trying to piece together what had happened. Then it hit him. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, ignoring the protests of his aching back. Kneeling beside him was the Selena-girl, a surprised expression on her face and a damp cloth in her hand. He stumbled back until he was up against a concrete wall. "G-get back!"<p>

"No! Wait, it's all right! I won't hurt you!" She reached out and Wally ran to the oposite side of the room. "I didn't mean to hurt you back there! I promise! Sh, hey. I won't hurt you. I'm trying to help..." He looked beside her to see bandages and a bowl of water. Wally calmed and slid to his knees. Selena smiled and ushered him closer. As he came over, she layed him back down and put his head in her lap. After a while of cleaning the scratch in the side of his face, she began to sing. It was to a song that seemed familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

I loose my way

and it's not too long 

before you point it out

I cannot cry

because I know it's

weakness in your eyes

It reminded him of someone...

I'm forced to fake,

a smile, a laugh

every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

when it wasn't even

whole to start with

It seemed as though it should be sung faster, but in Selena's voice it was like a lullaby...

Because of you

I never stary too far

from the sidewalk

Because of you

I like to play on the safe 

side so I don't get hurt

Wally's eyes were slowly begining to close, as he layed his head in this stranger's lap as she treated a wound she had inflicted...

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

not only me but

everyone around me

No, not stranger. He knew her...

Because of you

I am afraid

Yes... He remembered the familiar lines as he drifted off to sleep, the memory of _her_ haunting him...

_I watched you die..._

* * *

><p>Gentle tapping on his shoulder aroused the drowsy redhead. "Gah!" He shot up, for the second time that day and groaned. Stupid nightmare.<p>

"Calm down, it's just me." Selena was beside him. He did as he was told. Why he should trust her, he didn't know. She just seemed so familiar... "Here. I brought you some food." Selena pushed a bowl in his dirrection. In it was a loaf of warm bread and some thick beef stew. She handed the speedster a spoon and he began to engulf it. Selena sat off to the side, staring at nothing, deep in thought. Finally, keeping her eyes locked on a tiny spider, she spoke. "Where is she?"

"Hm?"

"The girl."

"I don't know, you and Klarion are the ones who locked us up." She shook her head.

"No, not the alien. The blonde one." Wally froze.

"How do you know about her?" She shrugged.

"I asked first." She was still watching the spider spin it's web.

"Fine. She... She ran away... I don't know where she is."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"You sure?"

"... No." Selena nodded, still staring. "She left because of me..."

"And then you tried to look for her."

"If you knew, then why are you asking?" KF was suddenly angry.

"Just conferming."

"You still haven't answered my question." She shrugged.

"I have dreams about her. And you. And the rest of them. But mostly you and her." The ginger shot her a curious look. "In the dreams, it always starts out with you holding her, and she's smiling. You say something, kiss her on the top of her head, and she laughs. She turns and kisses you on the lips, then stands up. She wears some weird green costume, and has a bow and arrow. She leaves, but you keep calling her name. Over and over, but she never comes. She just stays gone. You cry out, but to no avail. It's sad..." She had pulled her knees to her chest, and was talking through them. "I asked master about the dreams, but he says they're just visions from other people my magic picks up, but... The story sounds so familiar... Like I was there..."

"Her name's Artemis." Finally, she looked down to meet Wally's eyes.

"What a pretty name..."

"Yeah..."

"What's your name?"

"Kid Flash." She shook her head.

"No, your real name. It starts with a... W!"

"Yep. Wally- Hey wait! How'd you know?" She shrugged.

"Hm, Wally... I like your name, too!" She smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes. "...Can you tell me about Artemis?" Wally gave it some thought, and began.

"I'll tell you the whole story. It all started one day, when I was finally out of school. I had just reached the main room of Mt. Justice, ready for a beach day, when I tripped..."

Selena listened intently to his story, until she heard Klarion calling for her. She came back the next day, and let him tell her more. And so it went for three months... And once Wally had finished his stories, she had him retell her favorites. Her absolute favorite was when the team travled to Byalia and lost their memory. Every once in a while, he would get Selena to tell him stories. Stories about her dreams, about some of the things she had seen, and most of all, she told him about her powers. She told him how they could take her anywhere instantly, how she could make music just by thinking it, that she could dance with faries, how she could fly, how she got them because she came from the same place as Klarion, Limbo Town. One day, she touched Wally's forehead, and used a spell so he could see as she did. When he opened his eyes, dancing around them were the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. They were like faries, but with no wings. They were about the size of his thumb nail, and if you looked close enough, they had little animal ears, horns, tails, and other things of the sort. They sang for him, and Selena laughed, saying they liked him. A small green one reminded him of Megan, so he had Selena fill him in. The rest of his team was fine, but didn't trust her as much. And so Kid Flash got used to sleeping on the cement floor, eating the small amount of food, and freezing half to death in the night, but he wanted to go home. He missed his mother and father and uncle Barry and aunt Iris...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Sorry for those of you who read this from Devianart... I know I haven't updated in a long time... But my personal life is full of some seriously obnoxious drama... It's really cheesy. But anyways! Thank all of you who reviewed! I love you all now! Rawr... And special thanks to candi711! You reviewed a ton! By the way, I'm happy to say that I have not found a single bad review! Thank you all for supporting me!**

_**-Rachel**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Wally!" Kid Flash sat up, groaning.

"Five more minutes..."

"Five minutes? You barely have three! Hurry, before he finds me!" A sense of alarm surged through Wally's body as he instantly became alert.

"What? Hey, what's going on?" He searched the darkness, finding the faint shadowy shape of Selena's face.

"It's Klarion. He-he's ready to get rid of you, now! Please, if you and your friends want to live, just follow me!" Her hoarse whisper reached him as she turned around and unlocked the cell door. Wally grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because! I figured out why I had those dreams! I used to be-" She was cut off as all the wall next to them exploded. Megan screamed. Wait- Megan?

"Megan! Where are you?"

"Wally! I'm-" Another explosion, but this time, to the right. This time, he could hear Robin grunt.

"Rob!"

"KF!" More explosions. So his team had been in the cells right next to him.

"Group up here! Over here! Miss M! Supey! Robin?" Aqualad materialized next to Kid Flash in the rubble.

"Kid Flash, what is going on?"

"Klarion's done keeping us as house pets." The Atlantian nodded. Megan, Superboy and Robin had finally found their way to the two, when laughter broke out.

"Peek-a-boo, kiddies!" Klarion walked out over the smoke and lifted his hands above his head. Only moments after he did so, the entire building collapsed, but somehow avoided crushing the heroes.

"What the-" Wally looked up to see a glowing red dome surrounding the team. Selena had her hand stretched out towards them, a fearful expression on her perfect face. Klarion growled.

"_What_ are you _doing?_"

"Please, Klarion!" She pleaded. "We don't have to kill them! Can't we just-" She gasped as his hand came into contact with her cheek, leaving a large red mark. Blood began to dribble out the side of her mouth.

"That's _Master_ to you, brat! Now kill them!" The black haired girl reached up to touch the wound, and as she did so, her eyes became a menacing red. Klarion grinned. "Better."

"No!" Every speck of dust, debri, and so forth was blown miles away. Wally now noticed they were somewhere in the arctic or antarctic regions. The wind was blowing violently, and splinters of ice were pelting everyone. Kid Flash pulled down his goggles. They were a bit smudged and blurry from the not-so-good living conditions of the past while, but do-able all the same.

_'Wally?'_ He jumped as Megan's thoughts rang out through his head.

_'I'm here. Got anyone else?'_

_'She's got me.'_ Supey.

_'I'm online.' _Robin.

_'As well as I.'_ Aqualad finished. _'Now how do we take her down? Last time we did not even stand a chance, and although I turned on a tracker- it should work now that we aren't being blocked by the radio disorder from the building- the League won't get here for a while. We do not even-'_

_'I know how.' _There was a mental silence as the team dodged chunks of flying ice. After a while, Robin spoke.

_'How's that?'_

_'Uh, does it matter?'_

_'Well, fill us in anyways.' _Aqualad said.

_'She uses magic, but doesn't need magic words. She only speaks them sometimes, while usually she can perform it with her mind. Her powers feed off emotions- from her _and _from the people around her. The red glowing of her eyes is usually caused by pain or anger. She becomes normal when surprised, shy, scared, sad, or distracted.'_ As he was speaking, Robin had tried to come up behind Selena and throw a bird-a-rang. Before he could even get close enough, the Boy Wonder was hurtled backwards. _'Oh, did I mention she can see the future? As in our next move?'_

_'No, but that would have been _really_ helpful- Oh, like FIVE MINUTES AGO!' _Robin growled. Just then, him and Aqualad were tackled by an angry Klarion.

"Watch out!" Wally called to Superboy as Teekl changed from kitty to beast and launched itself at him. "Megan?"

"I'm over here! I can't seem to breach her mi- Augh!" Megan grunted and landed next to Wally with a thump. KF helped her up.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I think so..." The martian had just stood up when an invisible force shoved them both down to the snowy earth. Wally looked up to see the sorceress holding a two-ton ice crater above their heads.

"Selena!" The ice flew behind him as Selena clutched her temples agonizingly. When her head snapped up, her eyes were a familiar blue-grey.

"Wally?" He knew that voice. Just as KF was about to call out to her, Rob jumped onto her back and slammed her face into the snow. When she got back up, her nose was slightly bleeding and her eyes were ruby again. Robin was on his feet, and in fighting stance.

"NO! It's Artemis!"

"What? Oof!" The Boy Wonder was thrown back by a block of ice. Klarion stood up from where he had been shoved by Kaldur, and walked over to the maiden.

"Wait, you all just figured that out? Ha ha! This is rich! So even _you_ had no idea?" The witch boy looked at Wally. "You all are more _stupid_ than I thought! Wait- Let me guess, you didn't realize it was her in the black and silver uniform that saved your butts, either? I knew it! I mean, wasn't it obvious? I mean, aside from the hair and eyes, she's the same! Hee hee! I'll admit, I was annoyed when she tried to help you, but in the end, she had used her powers enough to fill the medallion! Who knew grouping up with a descendant of Limbo Town would prove to be so much fun! Well, fun is only allowed to last so long... Bye!" Klarion shot multiple beams of magic at the group. Being completely stunned, they froze. Robin was shoved back by it, but jumped up immediately. He grabbed a bird-a-rang and launched it at Klarion, missing by a mile. The weapon was redirected and started heading towards the Boy Wonder.

"Dang magic crap." He mumbled, barely managing to escape it's blade. He ran back and helped Aqualad to his feet. "Gonna help or just lay there?" He asked smirking. Aqualad nodded.

"I won't be able to do much... I'm tired and weak." Robin looked at Klarion.

"We all are. KF! We need you, too!" Wally had been sitting up, just starring at Selena with wide eyes.

"What? Oh." He was up and standing by the two boys in three seconds.

"Okay you're the one who so obviously knows Sel- Um, _Artemis_ best... Well, _this_ Artemis best, so what do we do?" Both Kaldur and Robin looked at him.

"How should I know?" They shrugged.

"You're the best option right now."

"Fine. We need to target her emotions. Try to get her to remember. I think she'll be easier to get to if she isn't all, well, crazy. Try to surprise her or something. While we do that, we need to try and tell her stuff that could help her remember who she really is. Maybe then she revert back to the Arty we all know."

"Worth a shot. What do you think, Aqualad?"

"It is our best bet at this point. Let's go." Miss Martian and Superboy had finally gotten up, and were joining the boys.

_'So, we try to get her to remember?' _Megan asked.

_'Yep. You good with that?'_

_'Of course!'_

_'Then let's go!' _Robin launched himself into the air and landed near Klarion along with Kaldur. '_We got Bratty over here! You guys get Artemis!' _The rest of the team surrounded Artemis.

"Artemis! We know your in there somewhere!" She shook her head and flung a screaming Miss M a few hundred feet back. "Artemis! Come on! Why would you do this to your team?" Superboy had come up and had knocked the black-haired maiden from her position in the sky. She was dodging his kicks and punches. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Connor? Ugh..."

"Yes!" And she was gone again. Before he could blink, Supey was sent flying. KF was the only one remaining. _'You still hangin' in there, Rob?'_

_'Barely.'_

_'What about Aqualad?'_

_'Out cold. Literally.'_

_'Great.' _Wally was trying to dodge shot after shot of energy, and was successful. Until he tripped. "Gah!" He fell face first into the snow. Before he could process what was going on, he was lifted off the ground and came face-to-face with Artemis. Her hands were glowing. "Artemis! _Please!_ We need you! I- I... Need you..." she froze and he hit the ground. Wally stood up and saw that Klarion was tossing Robin's limp form to the side.

"Good job, Selena. Now kill him." She looked confused.

"Please, Artemis! I know you're in there somewhere!" She raised both her hands quickly, and pointed a finger at both of the boys. Her hands were glowing fiercely. Seeing this, Klarion growled.

"_What_ are you thinking?" Her hands were shaking, and she was breathing in little gasps. The red was gone from her eyes, and they were amethyst.

"I- I don't- " She shook her head, as if trying to clear it.

"Artemis, why can't you seem to remember? I'm Wally! The boy you constantly fight with! The one kid you can't go a day without insulting! The boy who thought he hated your guts! The _very _kid who made you leave, and spent the whole time half-dead searching for you! The boy who was completely oblivious to the fact he actually loved you! Arty!" At his last few words she froze. Her eyes widened and changed to that familiar blue-grey. Artemis reached up and grabbed her head, floating into the air. When she was about ten feet up, she balled up into the fetal position and began to writhe in agony. The only thing Wally could even begin to compare her to was a solar flare. Strips of energy lashed out of her body while she screamed in agony. The red blazes whipped out and grabbed Klarion, then threw him into a portal. Watching Artemis, Kid Flash was about ready to loose consciousness himself. Finally, it seemed to calm down a bit. As he watched, Artemis fell into the snow near him. He ran over and crouched beside her, pulling her head into his lap. "Artemis? Arty! Stay with me!" She moaned.

"Don't... Call me that..." And that's how the Justice League found them.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter! I still don't know how many chapters there will be, but probably nine and an epilogue... Yay! I'm so excited! And I want anyone who reads this to leave a review! I absolutely LOVE reading them! :) Love you ALL! And thanks for reading! Hope you guys are excited!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Artemis?" There was a mechanical humming.

"I don't think she can hear you, KF." Some beeping.

"Shut up." She couldn't lift her arms.

"Team, we need you to leave. It's not likely she's going to wake up."

"But Batman-"

"Now Miss Martian." Feet scuffling. A door closed.

"Kid-"

"Don't you even _try _it." The threat in his words was clear. More shuffling, but quieter this time. The door opened and closed. Quiet.

"Hey, I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I just wanted to tell you... God, I am so sorry, Artemis! It's my fault you left... I couldn't realize that I cared! Please, say something."

"You mean that?" Her voice cracked as she opened her eyes. The redhead beside the hospital bed looked at her, shocked.

"Arty?"

"Gosh dang it Wally... I told you don't... Freaking call me... That..." He grabbed her hand.

"Sorry. You aren't doing so well... Bats said-"

"Get the team."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it... I want you to stand outside so I can talk to them."

"No, I'm not going to-"

"Please." The pleading in her voice was so audible, he stopped.

"... Okay..." He was gone out the door and a few seconds later, the rest of her friends walked in.

Outside, Wally was leaning up against the wall. He was growing more and more anxious each second. Just as he was about to go in, Robin walked out.

"Dude, is she okay?" His head was down.

"Yeah... Yeah, she's fine, man." He put a hand on the speedster's shoulder and walked off.

_'What was that about?'_ He wondered. A few minutes more of painful waiting, and Superboy and Megan walked out. Megan was crying silently while Connor comforted her. "Is Artemis alright?" She nodded.

"It's just the- the scare... I'll be fine, Superboy." And with that the couple walked away. It wasn't long before Aqualad finally left, his head hung also.

"She is ready to see you, Wally... Good luck."

_'What the heck?'_ He walked in to see Artemis fiddling with a strand of her hair. He sat down beside her bed, slightly tense. He was in his civilian clothes, and he was glad his mask wasn't there to take away from the sight. _'She's so beautiful.'_ "You done?" She nodded.

"Sorry, but I wanted your face to be the last I saw."

"What? What do you mean?" She laughed. There was no humor in it.

"I could see the future, remember? And besides, I'm not stupid. You can't keep the truth from me, Wally." He refused to look her in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do. I'm not retarded. It's obvious I used up all my power, physical _and_ magical. I can't even move barely. I foresaw it. It wont be much longer before the energy from my heart goes away, too."

"Don't you talk like that!" He shouted. "Don't you dare say that! You'll be fine!" She shook her head at the speedster as he stood up. "Artemis, please... Tell me you're teasing."

"You know I'm not..." He sat back down, tears in his eyes. "I want you to... Do something for me..." He nodded. "Read me... A story..." He understood immediately. Wally instantly shot up, and rushed to the door. He paused there, afraid she would be gone by the time he came back, but with a smile from her, he continued. He was back after a few seconds, sitting in the chair again. "Read it to me, please. To the end..." He nodded and began.

"_Hate grabbed his wallet and went out to drink some more. Yelled at the bartender. Got into a fight. Broke the law. Went home and passed out. Woke up the next morning to the ringing of his cellphone. "What?"_

_"How have you been, my love?"_

_"Why did you call me?"_

_"I wanted to hear your sweet voice. It's been so long! I miss you!"_

_"Dang it! Can't you see that you're not wanted? It's only been two weeks! I don't CARE how much you freaking missed me! I hate you, you stupid, ignorant thing!"_

_"Love you, too." Hate growled angrily and slammed his phone shut. Later that night, he went to the highway and tossed his phone into the road. Hate stayed until there was nothing left but shards of metal. The same night, Love packed her bags and hopped on a plane._

_Once again, Hate was out at the bar, drinking away his money. Bottle after bottle he knocked down the strongest stuff you can find. At three A.M, he arrived home lucky to be alive. He swerved into the drive way, denting the mailbox. Hate opened the door to see Love still waiting patiently for him. She smiled at her true love. "Welcome home, my dear. I was worried." He looked down, leaning heavily against the door frame. After a moment of silence, he spoke._

_"Love, I'm so sorry." She was taken aback._

_"What on Earth for?" She was smiling. "I'm yours, and that's it. I should not have been gone for so long... But I'm yours, forever." He shook his head._

_"I was wrong... You... You don't deserve me... Love, please, forgive me!" Love sighed happily and walked up to the large man in front of her. _

_"I forgave you long ago..." He collapsed into her arms and began to cry softly. He cried into the arms of the woman he loved. _" Tears were falling freely from his face as Wally sobbed. Artemis lifted her hand up to the side of his face weakly.

"Hey, hey. Shhh... I'm right here... Hey..."

"No, Artemis! Don't-don't leave me! Please... Please... Don't leave me..."

"Hey..." She grabbed his chin and tried as hard as she could to make him look her in the eye. "It's going to be okay... You'll be alright..."

"No... No, don't. No matter how many times I yelled at you, or called you names, or told you-"

"Hey... If it means anything... Looking at you right now, I regret every time I fought with you..."

"No..." Artemis smiled with all the energy she could muster up.

"You're so... So..." She struggled to find the word. "... So... Amazing..." She closed her eyes, still smiling. "Goodbye... Wally..." The beeping of the heart monitor began to slow.

"No... No! You can't leave me! Artemis! ARTEMIS!" He shook her hand. The monitor went flat. "NO!" A few seconds later, Batman walked in to find Wally with his forehead resting on her now cold hand.

"I'm sorry. She's gone." The hero began to unhook the heart monitor and the IV. "I'll be back in a moment." When Batman left, he began to cry again. He was sobbing loudly. He had just lost the girl he loved, the one he cared for, his spitfire. He had lost _Artemis_. Wally's tears were staining the bed sheet. No doubt the Flash would be there in a little while to comfort his nephew. He was still clutching her hand.

"Whatsa' matter, Baywatch?" A hoarse voice asked. He shot up. The hand he was holding squeezed his lightly. "Miss me?" Wally was stunned. All of a sudden, he pulled her up at super-speed and hugged her tightly. "Whoa... Take that as a yes..." He grabbed her tighter.

"You have no idea..." He whispered. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Wait a minute... Aren't I supposed to be-" She was cut off as Wally grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Artemis was stunned, but that only lasted a second. Her fingers laced themselves into his bright orange hair and she pulled herself closer. She sighed softly into his lips. KF pulled away hesitantly and looked her in the eye, breathing quickly. She grinned. "Not a bad thing to come back to life to." He laughed and pulled her into a hug. Just then, the door opened and the rest of the team rushed in. Miss M was sobbing with joy. She grabbed Artemis and cried into her shoulder. Even Robin, Supey, and Kaldur hugged their teammate.

The Flash, Batman, and even Paula Crock who had been invited was standing a ways off from the group of Justice League members and young heroes who were surrounding the now living Artemis. Flash smiled.

"You got one heck of a girl there, Mrs. Crock." She nodded.

"And you think I didn't already know that? And hey, your nephew is quite the boy himself, Barry." He looked down at her stunned.

"How-" She laughed.

"Oh, please. I'm a mother. I know everything, right Brucie?" She elbowed the Dark Knight next to her. He chuckled as he watched the group disperse, catching a glimpse of the two teens as Kid Flash planted a light kiss on the girl's lips, his arm around her shoulders. This was going to get good.

**A/N: It's not over! There's gonna be an epilogue! So, what did you guys think, though? Pretend this is the ending and tell me, how was it? The story of Love and Hate was inspired by- the Ballad of Love and Hate by the Avett Brothers. Song that reminded me of Klarion and what he was indirectly doing to Artemis- Slipping from dr. Horrible's sing-along blog. Love you all and thank you to Candi711, Dextra2, Irenerb, DxS4ever, and anyone else who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH! You all get mustache faces: ={D **={D **={D ******={D ************={D ************={D ************={D ************={D ************={D ************={D ************={D ************={D ************


	10. Epilogue

Artemis smiled at the silver band that wrapped itself around her finger. She tapped her mug with it, making a clinking sound. In her other hand was the remote to the television. She was watching the news.

_"-Here they are, seen protecting the mayor himself as a group of armed men tried unsuccessfully to assassinate him. Before they left, the so-called Artemis took a bullet in what appears to be the ankle. After the mayor was safely inside the armored truck, the Flash picked up the heroine and was gone before I could begin an interview. Later tonight-" _Artemis blinked as the television went black. She looked down and saw the remote was gone. The archer leaned back in her seat and sighed. Next to her, the ginger smirked.

"Really, Wally?"

"What?" He leaned over her, one arm on each side of her.

"I was watching that."

"Why would you want to watch boring old tv when I'm right here?" He smiled and leaned in so that his lips were brushing hers. She jokingly pushed him away by his chest.

"Because it's a lot more interesting than your cheesy flirting." Wally chuckled and took a step back, examining her bandaged ankle.

"How're you doing?" She rolled her eyes.

"I've been through worse."

"Yeah, yeah. Tough Stuff over here feels no pain." She grinned and pulled him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's Mrs. to you, buster." She kissed him and laughed.

"Well then, _Mrs. West,_ would you like to retreat to your bed now?" Wally picked her up bridal style.

"That sounds really nice, actually." She rested against his arm.

* * *

><p>Wally woke up to find Artemis snuggling up against his chest with his arm around her, holding her closer. He chuckled lightly.<p>

"What?" She mumbled drowsily.

"How'd this happen?"

"I got cold. You were the hottest thing near me."

"Oh, so you finally admit I'm hot now?"

"Hot-headed."

"What ever you say, Beautiful. I'll let you sleep while I savor my victory."

"Shut up, Baywatch..." She smiled, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG I'm done! Who's happy? ME! So, I got this question a few times- How is she alive? I thought she died?**

**Well, I'vve read and seen on tv about some people who's hearts stop beating, and stay silent for a while, but then they wake up like as if they were sleeping and their heart starts back up. I have no idea if it's true or not, but it was all I had. I knew Artemis had to die, and then come back but I couldn't figure out another way. One lame idea was- Artemis had done some fairy or something a favor, and they returned it with bringing her to life... Yeah, total fail. Another question was- Where did she get her powers? What were their ****origin? I tried to hint this all throughout the story, where Batman talks about her family having mental powers (Even though he was wrong about mental...), and where Klarion says- "Who knew grouping up with a descendant of Limbo Town would prove to be..." So here it is summed up-**

**One of Artemis' ancestors came from Limbo Town, the same dimension Klarion is from. Like Batman said, the powers increased instead of decreased as they were passed down. Klarion wasn't the only one to come to Earth... Get it now? The necklace harnessed her powers!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and favoriting! I was counting how many favorites this got, and I lost count at 66! _66 _you guys! I love you all and thank you so much for all the support!**


End file.
